This application requests renewal of the Biotechnology Training Grant [BTG] program at NIH, seeking continuation at the current level of 20 pre-doctoral Trainee slots. 22 Training Faculty participate, from the Departments of Biology, Chemistry, Chemical Engineering, and Mathematics and the recently-established department-level Division of Bioengineering & Environmental Health. The objective of BTG continues to be to provide cross-disciplinary graduate education in biotechnology, now extending into new directions related to innovative biology-based therapeutics, such as nucleic acids (e.g., vaccines, anti-sense therapies, engineered cell and tissue implants, and new biomaterials useful for stimulating wound healing and tissue regeneration. BTG has been reconfigured to position itself to provide the most effective possible training for these expanding opportunities. Among modifications we are making for the next period of this grant are: (1) change to a new Director; (2) inclusion of new departmental graduate programs; (3) establishment of a new Steering Committee; (4) additions and deletions of Trainers; and, (5) creation of a new "Biotechnology & Bioengineering" student seminar series. At the same time, we are keeping central features of our training program that we have worked very well for our Trainees. These are: (1) our policy required that students have satisfied the first year requirements within a departmental graduate program, so as not to interfere with the integrity of the disciplinary training; (2) our insistence on inter-disciplinary coursework; and, (3) a diverse set of alternatives for ensuring exposure to applications of the fundamental biotechnology training.